


Underjob

by Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: Lance wants something, and who's to say that Keith never keeps his promises





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy! I did this as a challenge and we'll it's okay I guess, I like it an I hope you like it too! Though it's short ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ
> 
> The characters depicted in this work of fiction are over the age of 18.

This was officially the best worst day Lance had ever had. The best because when convince Keith to give him a blow job. The worst... Well...

"hey Lance remember when in Hawaii you thought the pineapple was you child? "

  
"hunk I was drunk off my mind when thaaaAaht happened"

  
"uh Lance are you okay?" Hunk looked at Lance with concern, ah if only he knew.

  
"Nah it ooOOOKAY! Hey Coran what is delectable slop made out of its so good! "

Lance audibly slurped the green goo and choked halfway through. By then Coran had already launched into his speech. Lance was sweating and grimacing through all of it. Why? Well underneath the table left, Keith was fulfilling his promise.

His hair tied back in a pony-tail, Keith had taking to sucking the life out of Lance through his dick. And man was he doing it well.

Keith had spread Lance's legs and licked form the base to the tip, teasing meticulously much to Lance's dismay. He was barley keeping the facade, stuffing his face with food at every chance.

Keith then pulled the ultimate cheese.

He took everything he could into his mouth. Lance yelped and hit his knee on the table. Everyone shifted their eyes to him and he blushed profously.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "Lance are you feeling ill?"  
At that Keith practically beamed. He sucked carefully waiting for lance to respond. "Nah Shiro everytjing is fiiIIINE HOLY SHI-" lance censored himself by smacking his head on the table.

Keith was NOT playing fair.

Lance was trembling, one hand under the table pulling at Keith's hair, begging him to speed things up. Lance sat up, putting on a smirk to try and quell the others concern.

"I'm perfectly peachy." he said, a little too fast.

"So Pidge how did your do-hickey go?" Pidge practically jumped to the occasion and blabbed about the pressure of fixing the do-hickey to the what-you-ma-callit.

Lance was long gone, head down he bit his lip, pushing and pulling Kieth's head in an attempt to call this off. Keith used his hand where he couldn't reach and sped up, twisting his tounge.

Lance was quivering, practically begging for release. As little whines made this way unbidden out of his mouth, Keith showed mercy and gave all his attention to his head. 

Lance came with a low groan, clenching on to Keith's head, effectively messing his hair. Keith swallowed his cum like a champ and sat still, waiting for everyone to part ways.

Pidge and Hunk left after making sure that Lance hadn't died. Allura and Coran called it an evening and went to the control room. It was only Lance, Keith and Shiro in the room.

"you can come out now Kieth"

Busted.

Definitely the worst day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's all folks! Sorry I will plan to make longer stuff! Probably with a plot thing and maybe some actual lines for everyone. Including Coran ^^.  
> Leave kudous if you think it's worth it! If not, please tell e how to improve.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
